yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Henrietta Akaba
| romaji_name = Akaba Himika | en_name = Henreitta | gender = Female | relatives = * Declan (son) * Reira (son) * Reo Akaba (husband) | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = Kikuko Fujimoto }} Henreitta, known as Himika Akaba in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and is the mother of Declan and Reira. Personality Henreitta has been shown to be a diligent and level-headed person, showing herself to be collected most of the time, and showing worry towards students of her dueling school, but behind her calm exterior lies a fiercely dedicated and strict individual who cannot allow any loss of reputation or standards of the Leo Duel School, of which she goes through extreme degrees to nourish and protect, thinking and acting accordingly as the successful businesswoman she is. Biography Henreitta returned to Maiami City after successfully acquiring some Duel Schools abroad as part of her business strategy. Nakajima informed her about the attack on Shingo Sawatari by someone who resembled Yuya Sakaki. She met with her son, Declan, and the two discussed Yuya, the mysterious Pendulum Summon, the studies done by the Leo Duel School on the mechanic and the incident on Shingo. Declan shared his worries with Henreitta that despite the unusual feat performed by Yuya, he only had a win ratio close to 50% and is the son of Yusho Sakaki, the Duelist who disappeared three years ago and may have allied with enemies of the LDS. Because of this, the Akabas needed more information about Yuya. Henreitta visited Shingo, who was pretending to be injured in order to enact revenge on Yuya. She was concerned about her student. Henreitta also told Mr. Sawatari that he should refrain from calling the police, as his position of elected mayor may be tarnished and instead suggested a new course of action. She arrived at the You Show Duel School and further inquired about the incident on Shingo with Shuzo Hiragi and the students of the school. When asking if it was Yuya, he denied any involvement, with everybody present declaring their trust for Yuya. Seeing this, Henreitta praised their friendship but showed her real intentions by claiming that she could not allow word of the incident out, due to the possible loss of reputation of the LDS. She challenged You Show to a Duel. If the You Show won, the incident would be forgotten; otherwise the LDS would acquire the school. Shuzo revealed his knowledge of Henreitta's acquisition of several schools and asked if the incident was set up in order to have an excuse to Duel. Henreitta denied any involvement while revealing that she wanted to incorporate You Show in order to include the Pendulum Summon in their curriculum and become even more successful, while giving her more chances to investigate Yuya. Yuya spoke against Henreitta, saying that Duels shouldn't be used as tools for fighting. He also did not want the school his father created and the concept of Entertainment Duels for people to be taken away by someone who just used money and power for their ends. This prompted You Show to stand against Henreitta. Henreitta proposed a 3-vs-3 Duel, with the winner being the school that wins two of them. She claimed that while her students are juniors just like Yuya, they are aces of different Summon mechanics. She had Yuya Duel Dipper, the Xyz's Junior Ace with a win percentage of over 90% and a championship favorite. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters